the_vampire_diaries_novel_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the first episode overall. It aired on September 5, 2014. Summary SENIOR YEAR '- Elena Gilbert (Dianna Agron) returns to Fell's Church with her remaining family after a vacation in France. After her arrival back to school with best friends Bonnie McCullough (Karen Gillan) and Meredith Sulez (Vanessa Hudgens), Elena and childhood friend Caroline Forbes (Bonnie Wright) form a rivalry as they both aim to get the mysterious new exchange student Stefan Salvatore ([[Brant Daugherty|Brant Daugherty]]''), who has a dark secret of his own. After a night of fun, someone gets themself into danger whilst out in the forest alone. Lucas Till, Chord Overstreet and Josh Hutcherson also star. Plot '''PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A SPOILER OF THE EPISODE The episode opens with a couple, Phillip and Anne, driving along a road with their daughter, Frances, who was asleep in the back. They had spent the weekend away at one of their families wedding and were now driving back to their hometown of Fell's Church. The family were discussing the wedding. Out of no where, a hooded figure appeared in the middle of the road. Phillip attempted to turn and miss the hooded figure, but failed and knocked him down. The car swirled off the road and hit a tree. Frances woke up whilst her parents panicked. Phillip told them it was going to be alright and for Anne to call an ambulance. Phillip got out to go and check the man. Anne and Frances then got out and faced the forest to try and get signal on their phones. When Phillip checked the body, the hooded figure jumped up, covered Phillip's mouth and bit him. When Anne couldn't get signal, she turned to see that the body and Phillip had disappeared. She called her husbands name but there was no reply. Suddenly, the vampire dropped Phillip's lifeless body from the tree and then jumped onto Anne, and started draining her of her blood. Frances screamed whilst Anne told her to run. Frances ran into the forest screaming for help and trying to get signal on her phone. She ran into the hooded figure, who grabbed her and started to feed on her. He dropped her to the floor. A week later, Elena Gilbert started to write in her diary. Whilst writing, Elena has a dream where her mother came running down the stairs and her father came in from the backdoor after she had returned from her holiday with her aunt Judith Gilbert and her younger siblings, Jeremy and Margaret Gilbert. Her parents had previously died in a tragic car accident. After she had finished writing in her diary, she stared at the last line she had wrote and then shut it. She threw both the pen and diary onto her window. Elena walked over to the mirror and started to comb her blonde hair. She got her clothes out of her suitcase and put them on. She put a fake smile on her face whilst looking in the mirror. Judith called her downstairs telling her that she is going to be late for school. Elena combed through her hair one last time, put her hair up in a high-ponytail with a red ribbon and then went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and asked her brother and sister if they were both alright. Margaret nodded and Jeremy said yes, picked his stuff up and left the kitchen. Judith was cooking. Elena gave her aunt a good morning hug and quickly left for the door, apologizing she couldn't stay for breakfast. Judith attempted to give her some saying she need protein but Elena said she would get a doughnut before school. Elena also mentioned that she would probably be late home and told them not to wait for her at dinner. She left the house and shut the door. She paused for a moment then started walking down her street, Maple Street. As she was walking, she felt like something was watching her. Elena looked up to a tree to see a crow staring at her. She carried on walking, taking no notice, but as she looked back, everywhere she walked, the crow's eyes were on her. She stopped and picked up a rock. She screamed at it to go away a few times and then threw the rock. The crow flew up unharmed and flew over Elena's head. She panicked and ducked. When it went away, she got it. A mother with her three children walked past and Elena smiled at them. She carried on walking. Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez are driving to school and discuss how they have missed Elena over the summer. They then decide not to bring up anything about Elena's parents death. A rabbit was eating a small amount of grass in the forest. It looks up and starts to run away. Stefan Salvatore, a vampire, uses his vampire speed and grabs the rabbit. He bites it. He feeds from it until it is dead. Upon realizing the animal is dead, Stefan stops. He looks up to see a crow watching him. He ignores it, drops the rabbit and walks away. Everyone is gathered in the parking lot of Robert Lee High, waiting for Elena's arrival. Bonnie and Meredith are stood with their friend, Caroline Forbes. A car pulls up and Frances gets out with a bandage on her neck. The crowds start to whisper. Frances walks in Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline's direction. Bonnie asks Frances if she is okay, in which Frances nods. Caroline asks her what attacked her. Everyone started to crowd around Frances. She told them that it was an animal. After everyone had gasped, Caroline asked what animal. Frances says she doesn't know and everything is interrupted when Elena enters the parking lot. Elena says hello to Caroline first. Caroline says hello and then steps back into the crowd. Bonnie flung her arms around Elena. Elena commented on Bonnie's curly red hair. Elena moved onto Meredith. They both hugged each other tightly. Bonnie then claimed to have learnt palm reading from her cousin. Tyler Smallwood, one of the jocks, mocked Bonnie. The crowd laugh, but Bonnie brushes them off telling them her cousin told her she was psychic. Bonnie asked Elena if she could read her palm. Elena agrees. Whilst doing so, Bonnie closed her eyes. When Elena was getting impatient, Bonnie opened her eyes and they widened, like she was looking through her hand. She told them that Elena would be a dark stranger. Elena stopped the conversation and got everyone to head inside. However, the sound of a car stopped everyone. Stefan, who was wearing dark sunglasses, emerged from the car. He walked towards the school entrance. Elena and everyone else quickly followed. Stefan walked into the office area as Elena and her clique quickly followed. Elena peered through the window and stared at him. Mrs Clarke, the schools admission secretary, told Stefan that his records were incomplete so he wasn't allowed to start at Robert Lee High. Stefan took his sunglasses off and compelled Mrs Clarke. Mrs Clarke started fumbling through files. She pulled out a form and started writing on it, then passed it to Stefan, who also wrote on it. She then handed Stefan's class schedule to him. He nodded at her and then left the office and went down one of the school corridors. Elena watched his every move. The bell rang and Meredith started tugging on her arm. Meredith told Elena they had trigonometry. They went up a flight of stairs and went into the classroom. Mrs Halpern, the trigonometry teacher, handed Elena a new class book. After the lesson was over, the bell rang and everyone exited the classroom. Elena scanned the corridors and then found Frances. She called her over. Elena apologized to Frances after hearing what had happened. She asked Frances to get a copy of Stefan's class schedule or try and copy his. Frances nodded in agreement and told Elena that she would meet her at lunch. Throughout the morning, Elena was in lessons. She made eye contact with her ex-boyfriend, Matt Honeycutt. They smiled at each other. Bonnie and Caroline entered a class together. They both stood up as everyone talked waiting for the teacher arrive. Stefan walked into the classroom. Whilst he had his back turned, Caroline purposely walked into him so it would knock the books out of her hand. Stefan picked them up to her. Bonnie was watching on. Mrs Endicott, her biology teacher, walked in late. She asked everyone to settle down. When Mrs Endicott noticed Stefan was wearing sunglasses, she asked him to remove them in class. He refused saying that he had a medical condition. At lunch, Elena walked over to Caroline, who was stood with two jocks, Jack and Oliver. The guys nudged each other when they saw Elena coming. She said a brief hello to the two boys and then asked Caroline if she was ready to go inside and eat. They girls both started to bicker, ending in Caroline telling Elena that her time as queen bee might soon be over. Elena walked away when she noticed Bonnie, Meredith and Frances sat together in the lunchroom. Elena got her lunch and walked over to the table. Frances waved Stefan's class schedule. Bonnie told Elena that his name is Stefan, an Italian exchange student who is boarding with Mrs Flowers on the edge of town. She also told her about the incident where Stefan picked up Caroline's books for her. Bonnie carried on by saying what happened with Mrs Endicott and Stefan with his sunglasses. The girls theorized what the medical condition could be. Elena snatched his schedule from Frances and told them she only had history with him. Stefan arrived in his last class. He sat down in an empty seat. When Elena turned around, he stared at her for a moment. When she smiled, he faced to his desk. William Tanner. the history teacher, started to pick on students intentionally with questions that they didn't know the answer to. He targeted Angela with the next group of questions. She didn't know the answer. Mr Tanner started shouting at the class telling that some aren't ready to graduate kindergarten, never mind senior year. After that, he changed the topic of questions but still targeted Angela. When she answered, the teacher mocked her, telling her she had got the answer wrong. Stefan stood up and corrected the teacher, telling him that Angela was correct. Angela and Stefan shared a smile. Mr Tanner got embarrassed and faced the wall. When the bell rang, Stefan quickly got out of his seat. Elena quickly followed and asked him if what he said was actually true. He said yes, not making eye contact with her, and walked off. Caroline and Matt watched on. Bonnie was driving Elena and Meredith home. Elena told them that she was going to get Stefan at the Back to School Party. They both commented on how crazy she was. Judith told Jeremy that he had to be home earlier than ten pm and that he had to pass the message onto Margaret. He agreed and walked out. At the Back to School Party, Elena and her clique arrived. Margaret was taking drugs with her friends. Jeremy caught her out and tried to get her to stop. Margaret refused, telling him he doesn't have to worry what she is doing. He told her what Judith had said. She ignored him and then told him to get lost. Elena tried searching for Stefan. Caroline was also try to find him. When Caroline and Elena bumped into each other, Caroline warned her that not only will she loose her crown, but will loose the boys falling for her too. Elena laughed and walked off. She then walked into Matt and Tyler. Matt attempted to kiss her, but Elena pushed him off and shouted at him. She ran away. Tyler, Jack and Oliver mocked Matt. Angela was walking in the forest alone. She heard someone nearby because they were standing on twigs, making noises. She called to see if anyone was there, but there was no answer. Once she had called a few times, she got worried. When she turned to carry on walking, she noticed a hooded figure stood near a tree. She called hello to them. The hooded figure ran towards her and bit her, leaving her screaming. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Dianna Agron as Elena Gilbert *Brant Daugherty as Stefan Salvatore *Karen Gillan as Bonnie McCullough *Vanessa Hudgens as Meredith Sulez *Lucas Till as Jeremy Gilbert *Chord Overstreet as Matt Honeycutt *Bonnie Wright as Caroline Forbes *Josh Hutcherson as Tyler Smallwood |-|Guest Cast= *Ashley Benson as Margaret Gilbert *Rachael McAdams as Judith Gilbert *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner *Lea Michele as Frances *Bella Thorne as Angela *Brendan Robinson as Jack *Steven Krueger as Oliver *Jeff Goldblum as Phillip *Idina Menzel as Anne *Viola Davis as Mrs Clarke *Tina Fey as Mrs Halpern *Jill Holden as Mrs Endicott *Jason Sudeikis as Thomas Gilbert (Dream) *Jennifer Aniston as Elizabeth Gilbert (Dream) Trivia *Antagonists: The Hooded Figure *Stefan is revealed to be a vampire who feeds on animals. Category:The Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One